monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Barroth Guide by Bonaparrte (Bowgun)
Basic Info Guide made by: Bonaparrte Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: Village ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type Bowgun: You are going to have to balance accuracy, recoil, reload time, number and type of shots available, weapon strength, and weight. I suggest prioritizing them as follows: * Accuracy: Aim for no deviation. As a bowgun user you should always aim to be at medium or long distance from the Barroth, because it has a large repertoire of area attacks at short range. Your shots will therefore be done from a distance where deviation is likely an issue. * Reload time: You will have very little time to reload because the Barroth will run and charge a lot, especially when enraged. Reducing your reload time will keep you safer by not leaving you prone for too long. * Weight: Since this fight values mobility, you will find that a medium or light weapon will make this fight easier than a heavy weapon. * Type of ammo: Be careful to not limit yourself too much on the type of ammo. You can do without specialized shot, but then you run the danger of finding yourself out of time. * Weapon strength: The more attack power your weapon has, the faster you kill the monster. * Number of Shots per Reload, and Recoil: Most of the time you will only have the opportunity to land one or two shots, so neither of these should be high on your priority list. Remember that you can (and should) upgrade the bowgun's frame! Here are some examples of combinations you could choose to use: *Tropeco Frame, Tropeco Stock, Royal Barrel. This is a medium-weight combination; The stock's improved reload time compensates for the frame's weakness in that area. The barrel's rapid-fire is Water S, which targets one of the Barroth's elemental weaknesses. They have average reach. *Jaggid Frame, Royal Stock, Light Barrel. Another medium-weight combination; You have a slower reload time, but you can rapid-fire Normal S lv2, have decent range, and your stock has two slots for decorations. *Jaggid Frame, Royal Stock, Royal Barrel. This is a lightweight combination; You have better mobility, keep a decent attack power and range, but sacrifice the type of ammo you can use. Finally, keep in mind that you can compensate for weapon shortcomings with armor skills and decorations. For example if you find a weapon combination that is ideal for you except for low deviation you can gem your armor with Sniper Jewels, which are quite affordable in terms of materials. Ammo Your primary ammo should be as follows: * Normal S Lv2 x99 * Pierce S Lv1 x60 Use them in the order shown. If you place most shots in a weak spot you will not need the Crag S. In addition, the following may be useful: * Water S x60: When the Barroth is covered in mud (which is most of the time) it will have an elemental weakness to water-based attacks. * Crag S Lv1 x9: The Crag shot is to be used sparingly, but it works wonders at dislodging the mud on the Barroth. ** Flaming S x60: Once the mud covering is lost, not only will the Barroth lose some of its physical defense, but it will also switch its elemental weakness to fire. * Pellet S Lv1 x60: For getting rid of those pesky Bnahabra and Altaroth. Be aware that some bowgun combinations cannot use certain types of shot, or that they may enable additional ammo like Normal S Lv 3. Armor The Barroth does primarily physical damage, but it can also do an elemental attack that gives you the Mud debuff. If you are confident that you can avoid the Barroth's physical attacks then you can sacrifice some physical defense in favour of armor skills that improve your bowgun. In terms of decorations I strongly suggest 5x Weather Jewel+ to prevent the mud effect (At least for the first fight - once you're comfortable taking down this monster with the bowgun you can choose different armor decorations to complement your bowgun and play style. Some useful armors are: * Rhenoplos Armor: Good physical defense, and enables the use of Crag S Lv1. * Ludroth Armor: Good physical defense again. The Constitution bonus is good for dodging strategies in general, Divine Blessing helps reduce the frequency with which you need to top up your health, and the water resistance helps resist water blight if you do get hit by a mud bomb. * Alloy Armor: If you prefer to sacrifice physical defense for higher damage, then this is your best choice by the time you first face the Barroth. Additional Items Below are the minimum items that you should have with you when first facing the Barroth. Unless noted otherwise you should bring the maximum amount possible. * Supply Items (provided) * Well-Cooked Steak * Mega Potion * Paintball x2: An additional two are provided in the supply box. You should not need more than a total of four. ** When the Barroth is underground, it will not show up as a blip on the tracking radar. However, the area that it is in will be highlighted, so pay attention to that. ** Cha-Cha's Fluffy Mask is useful for tracking the Barroth instead of paintballs. However, if you pay attention you can track the Barroth's direction when it leaves an area due to the dust clouds it stirs up. Additional items you may decide to bring along are: * Cleanser: If you have not decorated your armor for immunity to the mud effect, then you may need this to remove the debuff. * Demondrug: Stronger attacks mean that the Barroth will die faster. * Armorskin and Adamant Pill: These help compensate for the gunner armor's lower physical defense. * Psychoserum: For those "I forgot to paintball the monster and it left the area" moments. * Barrel Bomb (largest size available to you) x1: Place this by the monster when it is sleeping. You will only require one. Guide Preparation * Before engaging the Barroth, max out your stamina. This is a lengthy fight, and you'll be doing a lot of dodging. * Whenever the Barroth changes areas, take the time to top up your health, stamina, and reload your weapon. General Defense * Always strive to be at medium distance from the Barroth. That will put you close enough to aim quickly, but far enough to avoid its attacks. * Dodge, dodge, dodge! Above everything else, your goal is to stay alive. Keep in mind that the Barroth's attacks are primarily physical, and gunner armor is aimed more at elemental defense. * The Barroth will not attack as long as it is moving. You can use this to your advantage by staying mobile and watch out for an attack when it stops. General Offense * Your best strategy with the Barroth is to only counter-attack. Otherwise you will only be hitting the armored head, and you will run out of ammo before killing it. ** Keep your weapon drawn; You will not have enough time to land a counter-attack otherwise. * The Barroth's weakest area is the lower torso, and that is most easily hit when the monster is facing away from you. In fact, most of your attacks will be aimed at the soft spot between the Barroth's hind legs. * Wait for the Barroth's attack, then dodge to the side and immediately turn to face the monster. It will be facing away from you, so you will have a second to land a shot. I suggest using quick-aim instead the zoomed view as it does a decent-enough job at aiming for the right area without restricting your mobility too much. ** If you brought Cha-Cha and the Barroth is charging at him (and away for you) then you can try to land an shot in zoomed mode, but don't linger too long - You can only dodge forward in zoomed mode, and that is not a desireable action when the Barroth is charging at you. * You may be able to dislodge some mud with Crag shots in order to give your Normal shots a better chance at penetrating. However, be aware that the Barroth's elemental weakness may be changed because of that. Reacting to Specific Attacks * Charge: This is the Barroth's most devastating attack, but also the most predictable. The monster will lower its head to the ground, then come barreling at you. ** What makes this attack dangerous is that unlike previous monsters that you have faced, the Barroth will adjust its direction a second time just before charging. Dodging too early will thus leave you still in the path of this attack, and you will lose a sizeable portion of your health. ** You can dodge to either side of the Barroth, and even diagonally against the direction of the charge. Just be aware that the corridor in which the Barroth's charge will hit you is pretty wide, so if in doubt opt for the safe option. ** When the Barroth finishes its charge, it will swipe its tail to its right side. If you dodged right perpendicularly to the direction of the charge you will get hit, unless you dodge a second time. However, if you dodge diagonally you will not get hit. Dodging twice will not give you enough time to counter-attack before the Barroth turns around to face you again. * Tail Sweep: The Barroth will do a half turn twice, clockwise, and do a wide sweep with its tail. It will end up facing in the same direction that it started. ** You want to stay out of range of the tail. If you're too close dodge away from the Barroth. If/Once you're already far enough, then you can take the opportunity to land a shot or two. In order to get a good aim at a weak area I suggest waiting until after the second sweep. * Shake: The Barroth will shake like a dog, and chunks of mud will fall in a wide area around it. If you're hit by the mud you will get two debuffs: Mud and water blight. ** If you're out of reach of the arcing mud, then this is a good opportunity to land some free zoomed shots, as the Barroth will not turn while it is shaking the mud off. ** This is also the safest time to top up your health, stamina, reload, or get rid of minions. * Head Smash: In this attack the monster will smash its head into the ground, spewing mud in front of itself. The Barroth will only perform this attack if its target is directly in front of it. ** As a gunner you have little to fear from this attack, as it has a very short range and in a direction that faces away from your preferred position (behind the Barroth). * Roll: The monster will roll in mud to give itself a fresh coating. ** This is another good opportunity to reload and top up your health and stamina. I suggest not shooting until the Barroth stands back up. Since you are guaranteed that it will be covered in mud you should use Water S (if your weapon is capable of shooting it). Other * The most annoying thing when fighting the Barroth are the insects plaguing most areas. I recommend positioning yourself in such a way that the pests are between you and the Barroth. Sooner or later the Barroth will charge, and if you're lucky it will take out the lesser monsters in the process. ** Usually you won't need to waste your ammo on the insects. However, the Altaroth can push you around, and you don't want to be shoved back into the Barroth's charge path. Pellet shot does a good job at getting rid of them if things seem too busy. * Keep in mind that this guide is aimed at straight-out killing the Barroth. Extra carves from cutting off the head pillars or the tail are not taken into consideration.